Photograph
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: Kurapica muses as he meets up with the rest of the gang... [microscopic LeorioKurapica, which can be also considered as a sign of their friendship... depends on the reader.] Kurapica's POV, read and review please!


_Title: Photograph  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
Rating: G_

_Author's Notes: gah, this contains slightly microscopic KurapicaLeorio, but it can be considered as a form of friendship as well, so it depends on your point of view. No real yaoi or shounen-ai, though. Just a senseless babble I wrote while cutting classes... ahem... Don't flame me because of it's stupidity, because I, the author, don't get the whole story, too, anyway... ahehe... _

_Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter doesn't belong to me... but a girl can hope, right? XD_

* * *

**Photograph**

It's been a long time since the four of us got together. Gon and Killua resumed their search for Gon's father by trying to find the game Greed Island. I laid back once in a while, but I was still tracking down the Genei Ryodan. And Leorio... well, he continued the medicine business in York New City. The last I heard about him was a woman telling how Leorio had saved her husband. That was a few days ago, I think.

I tilted my head to the window as the train screeched, then slowly halted to a stop. It's still not my destination. Sighing, I leaned back into my seat. The Genei Ryodan would have to wait for now. I'm heading for York New City, where teh assigned meeting place for the four of us was held. We all still kept in touch with the use of cell phones, but calls were rare nowadays. Not very surprising.

About three days ago, Gon called. He said he wanted to meet me - or us, Leorio and I - today. He was very cheerful as always and the conversation was bright, especially with Killua butting in every once and a while. And about Gon's phone... I suppose that Leorio was the one who picked the model. I've seen the phone in stores and read it's details. Only Leorio would think of buying something so expensive, yet convenient.

Smiling a little to myself, I reached for my bad and pulled out a picture frame. In it, was a neatly placed photograph. It was after the time we managed to get Killua back from his mansion. Leorio had Gon and Killua in a headlock while I stood faraway from them in the background. Until now, I still feel awkward around them.

I suppose that I've been alone for too long to be able to get used to companionship. I've been with the others for years already, and I'm still so uncomfortable. Maybe I'm just feeling insecure... feeling so little when I stand near them despite all the goals that I've accomplished.

I returned the photo and took out another one. This time, Gon and Killua were in front with their arms around each other's shoulders, while Leorio and I stood in the back. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was _hugging_ me. In all three of them, my closest companion would have to be Leorio. I'll say that because he was the one that was with me when I was sick in York New City. Besides Senritsu, he stood by me at that time, and within that small space of time, we had a little bit of what others call... _heart-to-heart_... As much as I want to laugh my head off, I must keep my composure. Leorio is a good doctor and friend, and I'm sure that many will agree with my on that one.

Hearing the train screech once more, I placed the photo back in my bag before standing up. I stepped off the train and glanced at the nearby clock. Just in time.

"KURAPICA!!!"

I smiled. Only one person would have that cheerful voice. "Ohayou, Gon!"

Gon beamed at me with a grinning Killua beside him. I wanted to say more but a ringing sound caught my attention. I ignored the curious looks that the two gave me and took out my cellphone.

"Hey, Kurapica. How have you been?"

If possible, my smile got even wider. "Just fine. You?"

"Peachy."

I looked to my side and saw him sitting on a bench facing the seaside view of the station, his back facing me. I grinned as I saw the cell phone stuck to his ear. "Ne, Leorio. This is getting a bit old, don't you think?"

"Are getting tired of it already?"

"...Of course not."

**- OWARI -**


End file.
